charmed kids at hogwarts
by weasleyrobyn
Summary: the charmed ones kids going to the wizard school hogwarts start with wyatt turning member of the family in to creatures


**Charmed kids at Hogwarts**

**(The following information is for all the people who know about Harry potter but the charmed ones)**

**In the city of San Francisco in a house like any other house live the Halliwell sisters. Piper, the oldest of the three sisters, was married to Leo Wyatt and together they had three kids, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda.**

**Phoebe, the middle sister, was married to a man called Coop they had three kids Prudence Johanna (sorry I could only find out one eldest names)**

**Paige, the youngest sister, was married to a guy called Henry who was a cop. They had three kids called Kat, Tamara, Henry jr and then there was Robyn who was the only Halliwell to go to Hogwarts.**

**On Wyatt's eighth birthday he turned his dad Leo into a pig without meaning too. Piper tried to tell him off.**

**"**_WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL YOU TURN YOUR FATHER BACK RIGHT NOW!"_**she tried to say but found it hard to talk because she was far too busy laughing. Robyn quickly waved her wand and turned Leo back.**

**When Wyatt turned nine he turned phoebe in to a unicorn Piper tried again to tell off Wyatt but like before was too busy laughing. Wyatt tried to tell his mum that he didn't know how he turned people into things but she didn't believe him. Robyn turned Phoebe back to herself.**

**When He turned ten he turned Paige into a fairy, this time Piper was not laughing she was just about to tell him off again when Wyatt jumped in before she could.**

**"**_I really don't know how I do his every year!" _**He said, giving his mothers pleading look.****Robyn quickly turned Paige back.**

**Now on Wyatt's eleven birthday he didn't turn anyone into anything, this year an owl flew thought the open window as a smile come across Robyn's face. Robyn knew that Wyatt had just got a letter from Hogwarts school. Everyone else was looking open mouthed at the owl while Robyn took the letter off the owl and slipped a few coins in it's pouch.**

"_Wyatt would you like me to read this for you "__**said Robyn**___**Wyatt nodded and she started to read the letter out loud. It read:**

" _Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_( order of Merlin first class, grand sorc, chf warlock, supreme mugwump international confed of wizards)_

_Dear Mr Halliwell_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been offered a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry please find enclosed as list of all necessary book equipment term begin on 1st September. We await your owl by no later the 31 July"._

**Robyn asked Piper if she would let Wyatt go to Hogwarts. Piper told her that before she let Wyatt or any of her kids go she most first know if they would be safe there. Robyn told Piper and Leo that there is no safer place then Hogwarts and after 30 minutes Robyn had talked Piper in to letting Wyatt go. Robyn got a small bit of paper and wrote on it **

**"**_Dear albas Wyatt halliwall will be on the train tomorrow hope you will you grateful friend Robyn halliwall "_

**Robyn then gave the note to the owl and asked him to fly very quickly back and in a flash was it going back to Hogwarts. She then turn to Leo asked him to orb them all to London and a moment later they were only a few streets away from the leaky cauldron.**

"_Oh good work Leo, we're just a few streets away from the leaky cauldron and diagon alley."_** Before Piper could ask Robyn explained that the leaky cauldron was a wizard bar and diagon alley was a street filled with wizard shops where they could get all Wyatt's school things. Robyn had just finished answer all of Piper and Leo's questions which was good because Robyn was getting a little angry at all the questions.**

**They endered the leaky cauldron and everyone in the bar greeted Robyn, Tom the landlord asked what she was drinking but she told him that there was no time but to get two rooms for the night. Heading out the back Robyn pulled out her wand and gave the third brick from the left a good tap. Piper, Leo and Wyatt looked open mouth as the wall moved aside and they saw a busy street, they followed Robyn through the doorway in the wall.**

**Robyn lead them to Gringotts. **

**"**_It's a wizard bank."_**Robyn said quickly before Piper could ask anything else. They followed her down the street to the white building, heading inside and walking to the head goblin Robyn told him that****Mr Wyatt Halliwall wanted to make a withdrawn. After handing over the key they followed the Goblin.**

_**Then as they followed the another goblin Robyn quickly said "**__A word to the wise, close your mouth's the cart we are going to sit in are very fast and you may eat flies."_

**The cart took them down to a far off level before stopping at safe eight two nine which was the Halliwell's safe. Robyn quickly explained about Wizard money, unsure if it was all going in since they were still quite shell shocked.**

**As they came out of Gringott's **"O_k let get you a uniform, let's see what you need."_**Robyn said as she pulled out the letter and begin to read it aloud (**_uniform : first - year student will require_

_Three set of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat ( black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves ( dragon hide or similar_

_One winter clock ( black with sliver fastenings )_

_PLEASE NOTE THAT ALL PUPILS CLOTHES SHOULD CARRY NAME TAGS._

_**Set book**_

_All student should have a copy of each of the following._

_The standard book of spells ( grade 1) by Miranda goshawk_

_A history of magic by bathilda bogshot_

_Magical theory by adalbet waffling_

_A beginners guide to transfigration by emeric swich_

_One thousand magical herbs and fungi by phyllida spore_

_Magical drafts and potions by arsenius jigger_

_Fantastic berasts and where to find them by newt scumndur_

_The dark forces a guide to self - protection by Quentin trimble_

_**Other equipment**_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron ( pewter standerd size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

**Robyn lead them to madam malkin's robes for all occasions as they entered Robyn told the owner of the shop what they needed was a set of Hogwarts school robes and within minutes Wyatt was measured and pin and his robes were ready. Robyn handed over the right money and by noon they had got all of books and a owl to send a notes home.**

**They had lunch and went to oilvandor's to get his own wand, as they stepped inside he quickly said**_" yes Robyn halliwell an elder seven inches dragon heart strings right? "_**Robyn agreed and told him that they were here to buy a wand for Wyatt.**

**Oilvandor waved his own wand and a tape measure appeared in the air. It measured from Wyatts shoulder to his finger then from his wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head**

**Piper thought Oilvandor was weird and told her sister. Knowing she was unsure Robyn sat her down and quickly explained."**_I know he is a little weird but he is the best wand maker in all of the wizarding world"_

**They quickly made their way back to the leaky Cauldren to get some food.**

**The next morning they got a cab to king's cross station so Wyatt was on the Hogwarts express when they got there piper asked**

_"Ok so where is this platform?"_

**Robyn lead them to platform 9 and 10 and stopped in the middle and told them that she would take Wyatt. He took her hand and told Piper and Leo to follow them quickly in a few moments. Once they were all on platform 9 3\4 Robyn tried to find a cart, she not only found a cart but also Mr and Mrs Weasley who were putting Ginny in the cart, she quickly called them over.**

"_Molly , Arthur this is my sister Piper and my brother - in - law Leo and their eldest Wyatt. I will look out of both Ginny and Wyatt. "_**Robyn told them quickly as she got in the cart. **

**The train began to move to take them to school they waved to both Mr and Mrs Wesley and Piper and Leo. As the train moved to the country side and they were about half way there the trolley came round. Robyn got three boxes of chocolate frogs, a box of every favour beans and Ginny got four boxes of chocolate frogs. When they arrived at Hogwarts Robyn told Wyatt to follow a big man named Hagrid. Wyatt did as he was told and followed the big man whilst Robyn and Ginny got to the school a different way up a long muddy trail.**


End file.
